


I Take What I Want

by ItsKindOfABadHabit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Control Issues, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Jockstraps, M/M, Paralysis, Prostate Massage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKindOfABadHabit/pseuds/ItsKindOfABadHabit
Summary: Matt has gone a little power-mad from being the Kanima's master.  He decides to exercise his newfound power to get something he's always wanted...Scott McCall's ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I can't resist beating up on poor Scotty. Fair warning, things don't really go well for our favorite werewolf in this story. If that's not your cup of tea, then move on. Oh, and my beta reader has a thing for jockstraps. ;-)

Stiles’ Jeep ground to a halt outside of the McCall house, wet brakes squealing in a tone that set Scott McCall’s teeth on edge.  Still, he couldn’t complain.  It was pouring rain outside - it had been raining since halfway through the school day, and despite all of the athletes’ protests, Coach Finstock had still conducted lacrosse practice.  Outside.  In the pouring rain.  
  
“Suck it up, Sallies!  It’ll build character!” he had barked out like a wannabe drill sergeant.  “You need to be able to beat...no, crush!  Pulverize!  Pulverize the opposing team no matter what the weather is!  We are ABOVE the weather!  The weather is BENEATH us!”  
  
The only thing that had been pulverized that day was the players’ perception of Coach’s sanity.  
  
Still, Scott was profoundly grateful that he had checked the forecast that morning before school.  With rain predicted Scott was able to hitch a ride with Stiles, rather than ride his motorcycle.  Riding a motorcycle in the rain ranked right up there with practicing lacrosse in the rain on the list of things that Scott did not want to do.  A pity that Scott still ended up soaked when it was all said and done, despite his best efforts.  
  
“Thanks for the ride, man,” Scott said, his hand resting on the door handle.  
  
Stiles shrugged and gave him a weary smile - he was even more exhausted from practice that Scott was.  “No problem,” Stiles replied.  “It’s too bad Finstock managed to soak us both, anyway,” he grumbled.  “There was nothing to be gained from working our asses off today like that.”    
  
Scott winced in agreement.  “Yeah, I was hoping for a break for once,” he said.   
  
Stiles flapped his hand in Scott’s general direction.  “Story of our lives,” he muttered, and in his tone Scott knew that Stiles was referring to much more than just a painful lacrosse practice.  “Now get the hell out of my Jeep.  You didn’t shower, and you smell like wet, dirty dog.”  
  
“Hey, you didn’t shower, either!  It was YOUR idea to get out of there as fast as we could!” Scott objected.  
  
“But I can’t smell myself!  Now out!” Stiles shot back.  
  
Scott laughed and shoved open the door.  As soon as he had retrieved his backpack Stiles took off, almost running over Scott’s toes in the process.  “Thanks for the ride, jerk!” Scott shouted towards the retreating vehicle.  
  
Stiles tooted the horn twice in response before turning the corner at the end of the block, tires squealing in protest.  Scott laughed to himself again - he knew that if Stiles had been genuinely mad, he would have just ignored him.  
  
It had been a difficult last couple of days.  Scott and his friends had learned that Matt was controlling the Kanima, and that the Kanima was Jackson.  And...Scott had no idea how to handle any of it.  Not yet, anyway - he was confident that they could come up with a plan, if he and his friends were just given enough time.  Now that they knew who to focus their efforts on, maybe they could keep Jackson from killing anyone else and finally bring Matt to justice.  
  
But for tonight, Scott just wanted a break.  Was that so selfish?  He had hours of homework that he needed to make a dent in, and he really just wanted to have at least one uninterrupted dinner with his mom.  Maybe, for just a little bit, he could pretend that things were normal.  
  
Some of that normalcy was supposed to happen tonight.  Melissa had manage to  angle things so that she wasn’t on shift when Scott got back from school, and he was really looking forward to seeing her.  Lasagna was supposed to be coming out of the oven right about now...  
  
Scott bounded through the rain towards his house, letting a little of his werewolf strength bleed through to hasten his way.  Even so, once Scott manage to fumble the key into the lock and gain the shelter of his home he was soaked to the bone again.  It felt like his clothes were stuck to his skin, and Scott couldn’t wait to get changed.  
  
“Mom!  I’m home!” he shouted as he toed off his shoes.    
  
No answer.  “Mom?” Scott tried again, and a note of concern crept into his voice.  Now that he actually thought about it, the house did seem too quite.  The only light on in the kitchen was the lamp over the stove.  
  
An answer came in the form of an alert from his phone.  Scott slapped for where his pockets should be, temporarily forgetting that he was still in his practice gear.  Muttering to himself, Scott knelt to fumble in in his bag for his phone.  
  
It was a text message from Melissa, and Scott frowned as he read it.  “Got called in early due to emergency.  Sorry Honey.  Dinner in oven.  We’ll make it work next time.”  
  
Scott blinked at his phone.  As the message sank in it took a supreme measure of self control to not crush the offending device in his hand or smash it into a wall.  Not only were they going to miss dinner, from the time stamp Scott could tell that she had left only minutes before he arrived.  
  
“Great.  Just great,” Scott fumed.  Well, at least there was the homework, still.  Scott snorted to himself at the thought - the homework was no comfort at all.  
  
Resigned to another night alone Scott began to trudge up the stairs to his room, leaving a trail of water on the floor behind him.   At the very least a hot shower and dry clothes was something he could look forward to. The waterlogged shorts began to slip down his hips a little, and Scott absently hiked the waistband up just enough to keep them in place.  The athletic shorts were done for by now, an older pair with the elastic shot out that at this point was only held in place by the curve of Scott’s ass and a prayer.  
  
Scott began to strip off his practice uniform top as he entered his room, struggling to get the sopping wet garment up over his head while blindly flicking on the light switch.  Preoccupied as he was, and with the noise from the rain outside, Scott missed the sound of another heartbeat, the sound of an enemy waiting to ambush him.  
  
The sight of Scott’s wet, bared torso was too much for his stalker, who couldn’t help but gasp softly in admiration.  
  
Scott froze for a split second at the noise, then yanked his shirt the rest of the way of so quickly that it ripped.  “Matt!” he growled when he saw who it was, eyes flashing gold in challenge.  
  
Matt Daehler, sitting in Scott’s desk chair as if he owned the place, simply smirked.  “Thanks for remembering my name, at least,” he said.  
  
“What do you want?” Scott demanded as he began to shift.  Claws sprouted from Scott’s fingertips, and fangs began to take the place of dull human teeth.  
  
“You,” Matt replied simply.  
  
Scott sensed the movement above him too late.  Matt wasn’t the only one in his room waiting for him.  The Kanima - Jackson - held fast to the ceiling above the doorway just out of sight.  The Kanima’s long, muscular tail lashed out and looped quickly around Scott’s chest, pinning his arms to his sides, and before Scott could react Jackson was yanking him up into the air.  
  
“No!  Jackson, stop!” Scott kicked and fought, but with his arms pinned he could not bring his claws to bear.  Jackson’s supernatural strength easily matched Scott’s own.  
  
The Kanima coldly studied Scott as it held the boy in midair.  A forked tongue slithered out of the reptile’s mouth, gently flicking Scott on the cheek.  
  
Scott cringed and turned away.  “Jackson, you have to fight it!  Don’t do this!” Scott yelled.  Jackson apparently misunderstood him, because the tail tightened around Scott’s chest, forcing the air out from his lungs.  He groaned as what limited resistance he could put up was weakened.  
  
“Valiant effort, Scott,” Matt said, his voice fairly dripping with sarcasm.  Scott’s struggles were causing his gym shorts to slip down again.  Matt swallowed back on the lump that formed in his throat as he contemplated what those shorts were hiding.  “Jackson, you know what to do.”  
  
Jackson’s claws flashed and Scott closed his eyes, waiting to be disemboweled.  Instead there was only a quick, sharp pain beneath his right ribs that faded almost as quickly as it came.  Scott’s eyes snapped back open as he realized what should have been obvious.  
  
The Kanima wasn’t going to kill him.  It was going to paralyze him.  Thanks to Scott’s werewolf healing the stab wounds quickly knit themselves closed, but the Kanima’s venom was already beginning its nefarious work.  To what end Scott had no idea, but he suspected it wouldn’t be good for him.  
  
“Jacksss...,” Scott’s voice failed him, even though he knew in the back of his mind that trying to reason with the Jackson buried deep beneath the Kanima would be a lost cause.  His fangs and claws retracted, and Scott simply hung limp in Jackson’s grasp like a ragdoll.  A terrifying sensation radiated out from where Jackson stabbed him - he couldn’t move a muscle, but he could feel everything.  
  
Matt’s eyes flashed with delight.  “Perfect.  Jackson, put him on the the bed,” Matt commanded.  
  
Jackson scuttled down from the ceiling, keeping Scott carefully wrapped with his tail.  With surprising gentleness the Kanima laid Scott out on his back.  Throughout all of this all Scott could do is breathe and move his eyes, and as soon as he’s placed on the bed he loses sight of Matt.  Jackson’s tail whips away, leaving his limp arms slightly askew from his sides.  All he can do is stare at the ceiling, and wait for Matt to do whatever it is that he has planned.  
  
Being unable to move and look around serves to seemingly amplify his other senses.  He heard the desk chair’s old spring creak as it extends when Matt gets up. He heard Jackson’s claws clicking on the floor like a dog as he scurries to hide behind his master.  He heard the relentless rain pounding his window.  Scott could hear Matt’s heartbeat speed up in anticipation, and he could hear the whisper of clothes being shed.  
  
He can feel the mattress dip as someone climbed onto the bed with him.  There’s pressure on both sides of his hips - Matt is straddling him, and his face finally looms into view.  Matt was shirtless, and Scott was afraid that his shirt wasn’t all that he took off.  
  
“You look perfect like this, you know,” Matt breathes.  “You’re so hot, Scotty...”  
  
Scott’s brown eyes widen with terror as the look on the other boy’s face finally registered with him.  It’s not hate that Scott sees.  It’s lust.  And while Scott had an inkling of where all of this might be going, he had furiously denied it in his mind.  There was no way something like...this...would happen to him!  
  
Matt shifted above him, and Scott can feel a touch on his right side, right where Jackson had stabbed him.  “You’re healed,” Matt observed as he stroked Scott’s skin.  “I knew you were something...more than human.”  The touch on Scott’s ribs slid higher and Scott’s breath caught in his throat when Matt’s thumb reached the  curve of his pec and grazed his nipple.  The tender bud of flesh hardened immediately.  “You’re human enough for me though, Scotty, and that’s all that matters.”  
  
When Matt leaned down to kiss him Scott desperately wanted to turn away, but all he could do was close his eyes.  No...no, no nononono, Scott silently chanted.  Matt’s tongue pushed into his slack mouth, and when Matt bit his lower lip Scott wanted to scream - but all that happened was that his eyes began to water.  
  
“Well, that’s a little disappointing,” Matt admitted when he drew back.  “I guess that’s the best I can expect right now.”  Scott could only glare back in response, and it made Matt laugh.  “Oh, don’t worry, you’ll come to enjoy it, Scotty,” he said.  “You know what’s about to happen, right?  I’m going to fuck you, Scott.  I’m going to fuck you right through you’re own mattress.”  
  
Matt slid down Scott’s body, his lips ghosting over Scott’s crooked jaw before moving to gently nibble at the tan column of his throat.  “Mmmmm, you taste good,” Matt breathed against Scott’s skin.  Now he was licking at the dip of Scott’s collar bones, tasting the sweat from practice that was still present there.  
  
Scott’s breath shuddered out as Matt traced a path of kisses and teasing licks down his broad, smooth chest.  He would have jolted in surprised pleasure if he’d been able to when Matt’s lips sealed over his other nipple, where he licked and nipped until Scott’s nipple tightened in aroused response.  
  
His tormentor’s hands were caressing his stomach now, fingertips ghosting over Scott’s taut abs.  “I’ve wanted to be your friend for years, Scotty,” Matt admitted.  “But you ignored me.  Why did you ignore me?  I can fix that now, though.”  Scott’s hip bones were reverently stroked, the tip of a finger gently rubbing along the V-line that lead down to his pelvis.  “With Jackson, with the Kanima, I can have anything I want now.”  
  
No, it’s not like that, Scott thought to himself.  They may not have been close friends, but Scott was never mean to Matt!  What did he do to deserve this?  No...no, stop touching me!  Let me go!  But Scott knew he was only screaming inside his head, where no one could hear him.  Certainly not Matt, and not that he would have listened anyway.  
  
Matt was still straddling Scott but he shifted further down the bed so he could kiss the silky skin of Scott’s lower belly before gently tonguing his navel.  Scott’s abdomen flexed and twitched, an entirely autonomous response from the stimulation he was receiving.  Scott’s breath rushed out of his nose in a huff.  
  
“I’m going to make you love this, Scott,” Matt promised as he grasped the waistband of Scott’s gym shorts and pulled them down.  He needed to give an extra yank so that the shorts would clear the swell of Scott’s butt, since Scott certainly didn’t lift up to help him.  
  
Matt left the shorts tangled around one of Scott’s ankles, too eager to continue to bother pulling them all the way off.  “Oh, Scotty,” he said in wonder as he took in the sight of the werewolf’s freshly bared body.  “I really, really should catch you after practice more often.”  
  
Save for the athletic shorts that were twisted around one ankle, the only scrap of clothing left on Scott’s body was a black jockstrap, the fabric of which was stretched oh so appealingly over his bulge.  Matt groped Scott’s crotch, feeling the weight of his cock and balls that were trapped beneath the black fabric.  
  
Matt continued to squeeze and stroke Scott’s dick through the jock.  “By the way, look over there, Scotty,” he said in a low voice.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes to where Matt was pointing, and when he saw the camera sitting on a shelf, red light blinking over the lens, a fresh wave of panic gripped him.  
  
“That’s right, stud,” Matt said.  “You’re too hot for me to experience this just once.”  And while Matt kept rubbing Scott’s junk he began to lick the fingers of his other hand, one by one.  “And the only help you’re going to get is my spit.  Whatever you are, I’m sure you’re tougher than you look.  I bet you like it rough.”  
  
Actually, Scott didn’t know how he would like it at all.  Hell, until only a few moments ago, Scott never thought he would be on the receiving end of this kind of treatment.  
  
Scott started to breathe faster, eyes flaring wide in alarm, when Matt reached down between his thighs and started feeling for his hole.  “Shhh, shhhh,” Matt soothed as he stroked Scott’s belly with his other hand in a mockery of comfort.  “Don’t fight it.  Fuck, you make me so hard...”  
  
Scott’s eyes rolled about frantically in their sockets.  No shit, he couldn’t fight it!  That was the point!  
  
Matt’s spit-slicked fingers pushed between Scott’s ass cheeks and began to tease his entrance with a finger.  Unsurprisingly he was a little tight, but certainly not clenched, and Matt was able to slide his finger easily right into Scott’s hot clutch.    
  
Scott chose to focus on a random spot on the ceiling when Matt withdrew his fingers.  He heard the sound of spitting, and this time more fingers were pressing into him.   
  
“Look at me,” Matt commands.  Scott, almost completely checked out, didn’t respond.  The slap to his face was wholly unexpected, and Scott’s head ended up flopping to the side.  Now he was facing towards the camera on the shelf, the cold, unblinking witness to his rape.  
  
A hand grabbed him by the chin and turned his head back, and this time Scott met Matt’s gaze.  “I said, ‘look at me,’” Matt repeated, and for a short moment the raw, unfiltered rage that Matt must have been feeling was visible.  But Matt quickly blinked it away, and a smile that chilled Scott nearly as much took its place.  “You’ll like this, I promise.  We’ll both enjoy it, yeah?  Jackson, he enjoys this too, you know.  He likes it when I fuck him just as hard as I’m about to fuck you.”  
  
Jackson appeared in Scott’s field of view at the mention of his name.  He had shifted back to his human form, but to Scott’s dismay he still seemed to be completely under Matt’s spell.  Jackson seemed to be totally at ease with standing naked in Scott’s room, and he made no move to interfere with what was happening, as if it were all perfectly normal.  
  
“Did you need -” Jackson began.  
  
“No!” Matt snapped.  “No, I don’t need anything right now.  Just...don’t interrupt me.”  
  
Jackson bowed his head, offered Scott a small, knowing smile, and stepped back as requested.  
  
“Now, where were we?” Matt asked as he continued to finger Scott open, and only a few seconds later he found and pressed the knot of nerves that was Scott’s prostate.    
  
Scott exhaled so hard it was almost a groan, and to Matt’s pleasure he saw Scott’s cock twitch and begin to harden beneath the jock’s fabric.  
  
“Now I know where I’m aiming for,” Matt said with a triumphant smirk as he continued to massage the other teen’s prostate.  Each time he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves Scott’s cock would grow a little more erect.  
  
Matt took one of Scott’s legs and positioned it out from his body, smiling the whole time as he flicked Scott’s gym shorts the rest of the way off.  He grabbed Scott’s other leg and lifted it up, placing Scott’s calf over his shoulder and gripped his toned thigh to hold him in place as he scooted forward. Scott tried pleading with his brown eyes for Matt to stop, but as Matt began to slick up his own cock with saliva Scott knew there would be no stopping what was about to happen.  
  
“I’ve waited...so long for this, Scotty,” Matt said as be pressed the tip of his cock against Scott’s hole.  The spit was barely enough lubrication, and tears began to form in Scott’s eyes as Matt slowly shoved his way in.  Scott didn’t exactly consider himself an expert on the size of other guys’ cocks, but from his current perspective Matt’s dick felt huge and thick.  It seemed to take forever for Matt to bottom out, but at least the lack of resistance made the penetration somewhat easier for Scott to bear.  
  
Scott had never felt so full, Matt’s cock a hot pressure in his loins that sent conflicting signals of pain and pleasure to his brain.  His nostrils flared as he sucked in frantic breaths, and to Scott’s horror, his own burgeoning erection didn’t seem to want to fade.  Between his stuffed ass and the constricting fabric of his jock, Scott’s dick seemed to be quite interested in what was happening.  
  
Matt had Scott’s left leg pressed up flush against his own torso, and he gripped it like his life depended on it.  Sweat began to bead on Matt’s forehead as he gave himself a second to adjust to the mind blowing feeling being inside Scott.  “Oh, man,” be breathed as be began to thrust in and out.  “You’re perfect for this, Scotty,” he panted.  “Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”  
  
The fucking began in earnest, now.  Matt began to piston his back and forth in an ever increasing pace, and his gaze shown with a fierce determination.  It was obvious that he found Scott’s prostate when the werewolf’s eyes roll back and his hole spasms around the rough slide of Matt’s thick cock.  Every hit to his prostate was a bolt of terrible pleasure that shot straight up Scott’s spine, despite the pain he felt from his stretched hole.  
  
“Yeah, you like it, Scotty?” Matt pants as he observed Scott’s jock starting to tent out.  “You like me fucking you?  I knew you would!  I knew you were a slut for this!”  
  
No, is all Scott can think to himself.  No, it’s not true!  But then Matt is rubbing the heel of his hand against his own erection, as if to show the truth of his words, and tears of shame began to spill from the corners of his eyes, leaving wet trails down his temples.  Matt was taking his virginity, and thanks to the supernatural shit storm that had become his life, there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Matt noticed him crying.  “Aw, come on Scotty, I can’t be doing that bad a job for you,” he mocked.  “Surely you should be able to enjoy a good lay when you get one!”    
  
It was as if Matt understood the fleeting expression in Scott’s gaze.  For a crazy, evil son of a bitch, he was awfully perceptive.  
  
“Oh, you’re kidding me,” he said.  “Never had a good fuck before?  Don’t tell me this is your first time!”    
  
Scott’s expression crumpled for a brief moment before he looked away to stare at the wall opposite of Matt’s camera.  
  
Matt’s laugh was a dark, evil sound.  He was still fully sheathed within Scott’s hot body when he leaned down to whisper in the werewolf’s ear.  “Perfect,” he growled.  “Then you’ll remember this forever, won’t you?”  
  
It took Scott by surprise when Matt suddenly grabbed his other leg, positioning him so that both of his ankles were up past Matt’s head.  Then with a groan, hard cock still buried deep in Scott’s tight clutch, Matt began to lift up and push Scott’s legs toward the headboard.  “You’re a hot jock, aren’t you?” Matt said through gritted teeth.  “I’ve seen your moves on the lacrosse field.  So let’s see how flexible you are.”  
  
Scott’s eyes widened in horror as he was slowly folded in half.  The pressure was slowly driving the the air from the werewolf’s lungs with an audible wheeze, and Scott desperately tried to flex his abs, tried to give his lungs some support so he could inhale properly.  The new position also caused his jockstrap to strain and tighten around his bulge, and the added friction against his trapped cock and balls only aroused him further.  
  
Matt was now pounding roughly almost straight down into Scott’s vulnerable hole, grunting like an animal.  “Do you know how many times I’ve jacked off thinking of you, Scott?  Imagining you like this, all laid out and open for me?”  Matt leaned down and pressed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against Scott’s face, apparently not bothered at all by the fact that Scott was both unable and unwilling to reciprocate.    
  
A damp, slick feeling against the skin of Scott’s lower belly finally registered within his terrified mind.  To Scott’s utter shame he realized that his own erect cock was beginning to leak precum, and that the wetness was starting to seep through the fabric of his jock.  The pain and discomfort had finally given way to a sick kind of pleasure.    
  
After what felt like hours, Scott blinked in confusion when Matt suddenly pulled out and allowed his lower body to flop back onto the bed, his legs splayed out like a starfish.  He didn’t realize how short of breath he had become until he could finally expand his lungs again.  It can’t be over already, Scott thinks.  And unfortunately for Scott, he was right.  It was far from over.    
  
“See!  Look at you,” Matt snarls triumphantly.  “Already hard and leaking for me!”  Scott sucked in an agonized breath as Matt palmed his bulge again through his jock.  He wanted to cry out when Matt rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip of his dick, testing the dampness that he felt there.  Scott almost wanted Matt to just rip the jockstrap off, or at least let his cock free - the constant pressure against his erect member was driving Scott insane.  
  
Matt grabbed his hips and unceremoniously flipped Scott over onto his stomach, trapping his left arm beneath his body and leaving his neck and head at an awkward angle on the bed.  For a moment Matt chose to just admire the view before him - Scott McCall’s hot, fuckable ass was on display, just for him, and the arm trapped beneath his body served to cant his hips up in a most delightful manner.  The black straps of his jock around his upper thighs and waist were the perfect frame to highlight the object of his lust.  
  
Matt couldn’t help it.  He grabbed two handfuls of Scott’s ass cheeks, groping and squeezing the smooth, supple flesh, marveling at the way the muscle fit in his palms.  Scott really did possess the perfect male ass, and Matt was going to take great pleasure in owning it.  
  
“You should see yourself right now, Scotty,” Matt said.  Then he laughed.  “You know what?  I’ll send you a copy of the tape!  That way you can see exactly how much you love this!”  
  
There was a sudden, sharp pain in his right buttock that made Scott flinch.  Matt had bit him!  “Such a fine ass,” Matt hissed.  “So _fat_.  So _fuckable_.”  He drew back his hand and slapped Scott across his left butt cheek, watching in satisfaction as the flesh jiggled briefly before firming up again.  And because Matt was never the kind of person to do something half way, he spanked Scott again.  And again, and again.  
  
Tears were spilling down Scott’s face now, soaking the pillow beneath his head.  When will it end?  Please, please be over soon, he begged even though he knew no one could hear him.  
  
The bed creaked as Matt leaned down over Scott’s back so that he could whisper into the tan boy’s ear.  “I’m going to _wreck_ you,” he snarled as be pressed the blunt tip of his hard dick against Scott’s abused entrance.  “For all of those times when you were showing off, flaunting your body...after practice, in the locker room, being a cockteasing slut.  This is what you get for teasing me!”  
  
For the life of him Scott still couldn’t understand why this was happening.  He’s crazy, Scott thought.  Utterly crazy!  I just have to get through this, have to get through this...  
  
It hurt more this time, and Scott tried to use the pain to ground himself.  Matt had to spread his cheeks a little, and once again it seemed to take forever for Matt to get fully inside him again.  Scott could feel his advanced werewolf metabolism working to purge the Kanima venom from his system, but he was still nowhere close to regaining his ability to move.  Matt was still the master here.  
  
Matt was mesmerized as he watched his cock slide into his victim, and he gave a sigh of contentment and victory when his hips were pressed flush with Scott’s plush buttocks.  “You’re so warm and tight, Scotty,” Matt groaned.  “I can’t believe how right you feel...it’s like we were made for each other.”  
  
Scott cringed at Matt’s continued litany of filthy talk as he made good on his promise of screwing Scott through his own mattress.  If Scott was able to, he would scream at Matt to shut the hell up, to just get it over with.  
  
But Matt seemed intent on dragging things out.  He switched between long, slow, deep thrusts, and hard and fast pounding.  The hard smack of skin against skin rang loud in Scott’s ears.  Matt alternated between holding onto the strap of his jock and gripping his bare hips with a strength that would have left bruises had Scott been human.  
  
“Are you loving this as much as me?” Matt growled.  “Aren’t you loving me plowing your ass, Scotty?”  
  
Scott wasn’t really loving it.  At least, his conscious mind was hating it, but he could feel his own traitorous body racing towards orgasm.  His prostate was being constantly hit, and the force of Matt’s thrusts was pushing him back and forth on the bed, grinding his trapped dick into the mattress.    
  
“Ugh, I’m gonna cum soon,” Matt groaned from above him.  “Gonna fill you up until you’re overflowing with my jizz.”  
  
Matt collapsed onto Scott’s back, draping his hips over the curve of Scott’s buttocks so that he could continue to thrust his cock in and out of his victim’s tight channel.  Matt slid his arms beneath Scott’s own so that he could lace his fingers together behind Scott’s neck.  The werewolf certainly didn’t need the extra restraint, but Matt still felt a thrill of power course through him.  Completely owning Scotty was even more rewarding than he thought it would be.  
  
“Are you close?” Matt whispered into Scott’s ear.  He took Scott’s earlobe between his teeth and gave it a nibble as he continued to pound the other boy’s ass.  “I’m getting close.”  The feeling of skin sliding against sweat-slicked skin was positively intoxicating.  Scott couldn’t answer, but he was close.  Shamefully close to blowing his own load, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  He could feel his balls drawing up, pulling tight in preparation for his release, and he simultaneously hated and anticipated it.  And all the while Matt’s dick continued to plunder him.  
  
The building wave, the mounting pressure, of Scott’s orgasm finally crested and he came with a groaning wheeze.  Scott’s cock pulsed and shot like a dam bursting, filling the pouch of his black jockstrap with his hot, sticky release.  Scott was cumming so hard that his lower-back muscles tightened sympathetically and his eyes briefly rolled back.    
  
Matt felt it when Scott came, and it pushed him right over the edge, too.  Scott’s ass clamped down on Matt’s dick like a vice, like it secretly wanted his cock to stay inside of him forever.  “Ungh!  Fuck yeah!” Matt groaned, almost screamed, as he pressed his pelvis tightly against Scott’s firm butt cheeks and unloaded deep inside of him.  He continued to pump his cock back and forth, using his own cum as lube, and the slick movement was a jarring contrast to the roughness of his initial penetration.  
  
“Yeah, just like that,” Matt hissed.  “You feel that?  You feel my cum slicking up your ass?  You’re all mine now, Scotty,” he panted.  Matt palmed Scott’s butt again.  “This ass is all mine.”  
  
Matt kept humping into Scott’s pliant body until his own overstimulation finally caused him to stop.  He pulled out of Scott’s ass with a contented sigh, admiring the way his milky seed dribbled out of the tan boy’s hole and ran down his taint.  Even if the camera couldn’t catch that particular detail, Matt swore to himself that he’d never forget the sight.  
  
It took Matt a few moments to collect himself, and for a moment the only sound in the room was both boys’ heavy breathing.  After a bit Matt leaned down and kissed the small of Scott’s back, tasting some of the sweat that had pooled there.  “Thank you, Scotty,” he breathed.  “This meant a lot to me.” 

Then Scott could feel him getting off of the bed, and he heard clothes rustle as Matt dressed himself.  Matt didn’t say another word, and eventually Scott could hear Matt and Jackson leaving his room.  Creaking noises from the stairs and the the sound of the back door slamming shut confirmed that Scott was finally alone in the house.  
  
Scott had never felt so violated.  The pouch of his jock was completely soaked to the point where it had overflowed, and his thighs and waist were wet and sticky with his own cum.  He could also feel Matt’s cum leaking out of his violated entrance and cooling on the back of his balls.    
  
It was almost a half-hour later before Scott could move a muscle, and by that time his arm that had been pinned beneath his body had fallen asleep - it was maddening not being able to do anything about the pins and needles sensation in his trapped limb.  Finally he was able to roll over onto back, and he groaned at the feeling of Matt’s load shifting inside of him.  Scott glanced down the length of his body and winced - his treasure trail and the tops of this thighs were tacky with drying cum.    
  
A few more minutes passed before Scott could ease himself off of the bed.  Right now all he could think about was pulling himself into his shower, and how once he got there how he never wanted to leave.


End file.
